In a cloud computing service called an infrastructure as a service (IaaS), a base (e.g., an infrastructure) for constructing and operating a computer system is provided to a user via a network. The base is, for example, a computing resource, a portal, a relevant package, a function of a console connection to a computing resource, and the like.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-222461.